nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blessed Sword
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blessed Sword page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 02:06, January 5, 2012 Welcome! It was nice talking to you on chat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) What chat is this? You seem to talk to like alot of wikians on. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The same chat you were on once when you said "nokay." It's linked in some peoples' talk pages. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gabe! It's Pikapi! I'm Christopher Costello on here, and my party is Positive Lovia. I'd love if you could join us. Matt's a member, and we've got a whole bunch of other friendly people on our side. While you're at it, think you can cast a few votes for Positive Lovia (particularly me and your brother) on here (following all of the instructions, of course), and we can take the lead. If you do, I'll lend you a few seats of mine in the congress! I also warn you to be weary of Kunarian. He's by far the most strict user on this wiki, and he'll probably try and discourage you. If that happens, take that as a sign that you're doing good. lol XD --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Or you could join my LDP party--I've lost my only other member and I'm looking for some newer people. Although, before you cast your votes or anything, you'll have to become a citizen. Basically, that means you have to make fifty edits and be four days old on the site. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Need any help? We have a congress. It's unicameral. Some of your brother's friends are offering seats to you. -- 13:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Please create a Gabriel McComb page, so that your primary character can be related to Matthew McComb. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to, though. You could create a completely separate identity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, little bro. What's up? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) What, exactly? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Why would you need to make templates? If you want to know how to link, though, just place two brackets around the word(s) of, or name of the article you are trying to link to. For instance, if I was trying to link to Positive Lovia, my political party on this site, I'd enter Positive Lovia, and subsequently, the article would display "Positive Lovia". I don't know how the new text editor works, however, and it might not work that way for you. To edit wikis the right, classic (easy) way, go to your and, find "disable rich text editor", under "editing". Opt out of rich text and save your settings in order to edit like me. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) GABE! Contribute! Make at least fifty edits so that you can become a citizen, and eventually a congressperson! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you still around? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC)